


Bad Cat With a Bad Dragon

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Rin is a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Rin, being the furry that she is, saves up enough yen to buy a Bad Dragon dildo. Time to have some fun with herself.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Bad Cat With a Bad Dragon

Under other circumstances, Rin would be terrified of having a postal worker knock on her door with a particular package in their arms. Having ordered something from a more risque website, having its identity known to anyone but herself would've made her break out into a nervous sweat. Thankfully, the site in question was more secretive than that. The package wasn't labeled with anything that would admit to where it came from, so when the postal worker handed it to her, she was able to take it with a smile and a quick "Thanks!" Though, despite knowing they were none the wiser as to its contents, she still could feel a bit of worry tickling her brain stem. Nobody but herself and the government needed to know the certain purchases she made.

Cradling the box in her arms, she hustled into her room and shouldered the door closed. She set the box down on her bed and started ripping off the tape, pulling the flaps apart and revealing the contents. Reaching inside and brushing away the packing peanuts that protected her bounty, she hefted out an onyx-colored Kippy dildo straight from one of her favorite sites to browse: Bad Dragon.

As a card-carrying member of the Female Furries Fandom, she had been dreaming of the day that she would have a Bad Dragon dildo to call her own. However, as a member of the Not Having Much Money Association, she'd had a hard time saying that she could drop all that yen on a huge animal-like dildo. They weren't cheap, that was for sure. However, she'd been saving her yen, and she was finally able to get the dildo of her dreams.

She loved cats - enough to where her fursona was one - but her allergies kept her from being too close to real ones. With a cat-like dildo, she could at least simulate the experience of a big, muscular jungle cat ramming her without pause. The thought of that, along with its near-reality being right in her hands, made her start to drool from both pairs of lips. These were absolutely the sorts of thoughts that she would never tell another living soul that wasn't on her secret furry Discord group.

The Kippy dildo was an impressive specimen: nine inches in length, and with a good deal of girth. Better still, it had a knot right at the bottom for the ultimate experience. Rin felt a sudden sense of trepidation as she ran her fingers over it, wondering if she would be able to take it all. She was worried that such a knot would tear her apart, but she was willing to risk it all for that sweet, sweet feline fucking. This was something she'd been fantasizing about for years now. With that fantasy so close to being a reality, she wasn't about to talk herself out of it.

She set the dildo down on the floor and went over to her nightstand. Inside the drawer, behind her chargers and various sports pins, was a small tube of lube. Grabbing it, she shut the drawer and headed back over to the dildo, dropping the tube next to it. Then she started to undress. Her shirt was pulled over her head and tossed to the side, showing off her simple orange bra and toned stomach. She liked to work out a lot, and along with the healthier meal plans she'd adopted after university, she remained pretty damn fit. Furries could work out too, you know? Just not in a fursuit. You sweat way too much, and people will immediately look at you funny.

Next came her workout shorts, which she slid down her legs and dramatically kicked off into the air. Her panties were the same color as her bra, and just as plain in design. Only rarely, when she was feeling very daring, would she wear sexier underwear, and never outside the comfort of her home. Though her confidence had been given a boost from all the friends she'd made in high school, she hadn't truly become comfortable wearing specifically girly clothes all that often. She wanted to, but it just never worked out in her favor. That was why she had always commissioned her fursona to be drawn in nice, feminine clothing: skirts, lingerie, the works. It was the dream life that she would have to live through a furrier version of herself. Her fursona also had a pair of healthy, C-cup knockers, but that was neither here nor there.

Her bra was undone and her panties were pulled down her legs, leaving her naked and ready to rumble. Grabbing the lube again, she popped the top off and poured a good amount onto her palm. Then she grabbed the shaft of the dildo and started to stroke it up and down, coating the entire thing in a decent helping of lube. She made sure to get an extra dollop of the stuff on the knot, not wanting to find herself stuck on it. That would be an extremely embarrassing trip to the hospital.

After the dildo was properly lubed up, she rubbed some around her pussy, letting out a quiet moan when she touched herself. Then she capped the lube and went down, squatting right over the dildo. She grabbed it with the hand that was still slick with lube, holding on as best she could. Luckily there was no one to watch her awkwardly squirm around until she was sure she was right above the tip. Once she could feel it pressing against her lower lips, she slowly started to sit down on the thick feline cock.

"Hnfff..." She let out a low moan, muffled by her biting down on her lip. Even with the copious amounts of lube she had used, she could still feel the dildo stretching her pussy out. It felt good, though. She braced her free hand on the floor and slid down further, taking in more. Each inch she took set her heart aflutter and made her pussy wetter. She'd only just begun, but she could already tell this had been a worthwhile purchase.

The further down she went, the more aroused she became, and the louder her moans were. There was too much to fit it all inside of her, so she just took as many inches as she could. Sitting on her knees, she took a moment to get adjusted to the new sensations. She looked between her legs, lowly whistling at the several inches of faux shaft that remained in view. If she couldn't even take the entire shaft, how was she going to get the knot inside her?

She decided to worry about that later. There was already half a foot of cock inside her, and that was what she should be focusing on now. Continuing to brace herself against the ground, she lifted up her hips, then pushed them down on the dildo. The initial lifts of her hips were cautious, just to make sure she wasn't going to do anything too crazy. Everything seemed fine, though, and it was definitely pleasurable, so she decided to pick up the pace.

"Ohh gods..." The pleasure was unbelievable. This was even better than she'd imagined when she'd bought it in the first place, and for the days she'd anxiously waited for it to reach her door. She let go of the dildo and leaned forward, placing both of her palms flat against the floor. Now she was just using her hips to fuck herself, bouncing her toned ass up and down on the dildo. That felt even better than what she had been doing before.

Whimpering and mewling, Rin felt pleasure surging through her each time she bounced on the dildo. When she'd thrust down particularly hard, she'd feel the tip putting pressure on her womb, and it'd drive her insane. She was adding her juices to the lube covering the dildo and making one hell of a mess, but it was a mess that she was more than willing to clean up later.

In the position she was currently in, she could feel the dildo getting in deeper. It wasn't by more than an inch, but there were only so many inches that she wasn't plunging deep inside her cunt. Her hips were now moving at a fast pace, pumping herself full of that sweet feline dick. She had her tongue lolling out, panting and moaning like a real bitch in heat. It felt so damn good, she could see her arms shaking beneath her. Only by sheer force of will was she able to keep herself upright. It was harder than doing several dozen push-ups in a row.

Now that she was getting into a rhythm, she was able to let her imagination run wild. She shut her eyes and tried to imagine there was heat flooding to her hips, where a big, beefy cat furry would be grabbing her with his large paws. Her heart was racing as she thought of the faceless cat furry slamming his barbed cock deep inside her, making her take every inch that she possibly could. She cried out at the incredible feeling of the dildo's barbs sliding across her walls, sending shocks coursing through her body.

The faster her hips moved, the wilder her imagination got. She could actually _hear_ his grunts coming from behind her, letting her know that her pussy was an acceptable home for his fat cock. Her wiggling ass was desperate for a few harsh smacks, but she couldn't get her body to _feel_ it the way her mind was imagining it. She wanted to reach back and spank herself to simulate it, but she was worried moving her hands for any reason would give her the wrong kind of smack: her face, smacking right onto the hardwood.

That wasn't the only hardwood that was on her mind, though. She needed to feel herself getting fucked deeper, which meant it was time for a position change. A whine escaped her throat as she lifted her hips off it, flipping over into a sitting position. She grabbed the dildo and laid down on her back, holding the lube-covered shaft in her hand and shoving it back into her pussy. Sparks erupted inside her the moment it returned to her needy pussy.

"Oh Gods, Daddy! Fuck me harder, Daddy!" Her face flushed bright red as she called the non-existent cat furry 'Daddy', but it was an unbelievable turn-on. She'd never dived into such a kink: it always seemed like something Maki or Nico would be into. It just happened in the heat of the moment, and she realized that she kind of liked it. Now she just needed 'Daddy' to fuck her harder.

Lying on her back with her legs spread wide, she was able to fit more of the dildo inside her than from her previous positions. She gasped loudly as her pussy swallowed up the entire of the dildo, the knot pressing against her pussy lips. Leaving the knot tantalizingly out of herself, she grabbed the dildo by the base and started to pound herself silly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fucked herself with the dildo, her legs kicking out as she got so wet that she was dripping onto the floor.

"I'm gonna cum, Daddy! Please make me cum!" She could practically _feel_ his breath on her neck, and the way his soft feline fur felt rubbing against her skin. In her imagination, or perhaps delusion, she could see him hovering above her, his crotch right where the dildo was being slammed in and out of her. He had pitch-black fur, which was her personal preference. She always felt it went well with the pure orange fur she had for her own tabby fursona. If only her imagination could work hard enough to make her feel like she had fur too.

She pumped the dildo in and out of her as fast as she could. It got to a point where when she next slammed it down against her crotch, the knot started to spread her lips even wider. Rather than pulling back, she decided to just go for broke and try to shove the knot inside her. It took some maneuvering, and some more thrusts, but she finally got it in. The moment that the fake knot popped into her pussy and spread her wide, she came like she'd never cum before.

"NYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" She came harder than she ever had in her life. For the first time she actually squirted, though the knot took on almost all of her juices. Still, it was extraordinarily powerful. Her entire body shook, to the point where her hands fell off the dildo, leaving it stuck inside her. Spots were popping in and out of her vision, but they were all she could see. Everything else was just a blur of colors and unending pleasure.

It was enough to nearly make her pass out, but she held on. Instead, she just stared at the ceiling and watched the world swirl around like a ferris wheel. Her tongue was lolling out, and the only noises she could make were heavy pants and breathy 'nyas'. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, which was the only thing keeping her grounded in reality. Otherwise she would've floated off to dream land where all of the things she had just fantasized about were real.

When she finally snapped back to reality, she couldn't help but sigh at the fact that there wasn't a beefy cat guy still lying on top of her, with his cum dripping out of her cunt. There was also no soft, lovable fur covering her stupid human flesh. Instead, it was just her alone in her room, sweating all over with her small breasts and a large feline dildo shoved all the way up her pussy. That was a sobering awakening, that was for sure.

"Guess that's over..." After another sigh, she grabbed onto the bottom of the dildo and started to tug. "Nyowch!" The fat knot pressed against her walls, refusing to budge. Biting down on her lip, she kept tugging, wincing at how much it was stretching her out. Finally, thanks to the combination of lube and her own lubricant, the knot popped out of her, the dildo falling out of her hands and onto the floor with a wet 'thwack'. "Nyaaa, fuck!"

She was too tired to sit back up, so she just laid there and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her chest rose up and down rapidly while the rest of her body laid perfectly still. Only the occasional spasms from her legs broke through. She pressed the back of her hand against her forehead and shut her eyes, trying to hold on to the incredible feelings that dildo had made her feel. Somehow, she had to hold onto it before her next shower, when she'd be physically and mentally cleansed of her fantasies. Hmm... There _was_ one idea...

She pushed herself into a sitting position, juices staining her thighs. Her body protested her moving anymore, but she made it stand up and head out of her room. Living alone did have the benefit of letting her walk around naked without any problem, at least to get to the bathroom where she could grab a towel to dry herself off. She cleaned between her legs, then wiped down some of the sweat she had accumulated before heading back to the bedroom. Sitting down at her computer, she didn't even bother getting dressed again as she brought up the internet.

"C'mon..." She brought up Twitter, logged in to her private account so none of her friends would find out she was a degenerate furry. There was a particular mutual of hers that was an artist, and she went right for their page. In their description, it said 'Commissions: OPEN,' which made her pump her fist triumphantly. "Hell yeah!" She hurried to send them a DM.

_'Hey bud! I have an idea for a commission if you're up for it.'_


End file.
